Wo Ai Nii
by Yuuka-90
Summary: Cagalli Yula Athha, es una chica que sueña con convertirse en una diseñadora de moda, pero que ha decidido no enamorarse hasta poder superar a Patrick Zala, el diseñador TOP de todo el país. Su promesa se vera difícil de cumplir al conocer a Alex Dino,
1. Chapter 1

_**Wo ai nii**_

En las cercanías de una casa bien acomodada, no todo es color de rosa...

- Okaa-san, Okaa-san!! -una pequeña niña, de cabellos rubios, le grita a una mujer que sale por la puerta, sin darle una pequeña mirada de cariño a su pequeña e inocente hija - Okaa-san, te prometo que no volveré a dibujar... por favor no te vayas!! -dice tomándole la maleta a la madre - Okaa-san...seré buena niña, por favor no te marches -mira con cierta tristeza la niña a la mujer que la aparte de su lado - Otoo-san detenla!! -le dice la niña, aún hombre que esta sentado en el sillón, con sus hombros encogidos, y con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. - Otoo-san!! - la niña al no recibir respuestas de sus padres, se desmorona, en la alfombra del vestíbulo, en llanto viendo como su madre se marcha de su lado...

- Cagalli-chan... Lo siento -la voz de un hombre, hace levantar el débil rostro ya manchado por la pena, de aquella niña - lo siento! de verdad...

- Otoo-san... yo...yo siempre estaré a tu lado... yo siempre cuidare de ti sin importarme nada -dice tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas, pero en su mente lo único que decía y repetía sin cansancio - yo te derrotare a Patrick Zala y le hare pagar por lo que le hizo a mi familia -la niña abraza a su padre para confortar la pena que él siente.

Esta escena tan melancólica queda como un triste recuerdo, con el pasar de los años...

_**Capitulo 01: Que Hermoso Cabello Rubio...**_

**_..._**

_**10 años Después..**_

Entre las hermosas pasarelas de una cuidad, se aprecia una bella vista desde las vitrinas de las tiendas, de moda, del país... En una de esas pasarelas, se ve a una hermosa rubia de cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, quien desfilas por esas calles a gran velocidad.  
En uno de los aparadores más famosos de estos días, en el centro comercial, se encuentra una multitud de mujeres admirando sus prendas.

- AHH... Patrick Zala, ha abierto una nueva tienda. -dice una de las jóvenes que visita este día el centro comercial

- ¡que precios tan caros!

- ¡si me comprara ese vestido, esos zapatos y esa cartera, me arruinaría!- y así siguen admirando aquellas prendas.

- supongo que tiene que ser por aquí. -se escuchan unos tacones acercándose al grupo de mujeres - ¡ah ya debe de estar apunto de comenzar! -dice una joven de exuberante, pelo rubio, sus ojos eran de color dorado, quien iba apunto del retraso, pero al cruzar camino con aquellas mujeres escucha.

- ¡sé que algún día la tendré!

- esa serie Silver, ¡es verdaderamente preciosa!

- hoy será la presentación de la colección otoño invierno

- y eso que todavía estamos en primavera - la joven al escuchar la platica, sale corriendo, para así no escuchar mas

- waa!! auchi-chichi...- la rubia sin darse cuanta, que al pasar por al lado de un maniquí, de alguna tienda, su largo cabellos se había enredo en él y eso le impidió seguir avanzando - ¡se me ha enganchado! ¡¿tenia que pasarme justo ahoraaa?!

- perdona ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - una tenue voz se escucha a sus espaldas, lo cual sorprende a la joven

- ¡Lo que me faltaba¡ -dice voleándose, haciendo que el maniquí se le venga encima - Kyaaa!

- koh ¿Qué pasa...? ¿que ha sido ese ruido? -un joven de la misma edad que él anterior, se asoma por las persianas del la tienda, sus cabellos eran castaños, los cuales combinaban con sus penetrantes ojos morados - oye ¿te encuentras bien?

- Auch... p- perdón -dice la rubia en el piso

- menos mal que el dueño no esta...

- Shinn!!- le reprende el castaño al no atender a la jovencita, que se encuentra en el suelo

- no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar todo este desastre

- d-de veras disculpadme...

- te he dicho que no hay problema... vale primero hay que desenganchar tu pelo - la joven, al visualizar el rostro de los dos galantes caballeros, que la ayudan piensa

- ¡¿solo son empleados?! por lo guapo que son, creí que eran modelos... ¡AY! ¿en que estoy pensado? - la rubia, al percatarse de sus pensamientos se sonroja al a mirar al chico de cabellos castaños - dime...

- si, señorita -dice tomando su suave cabellos para desengancharlo del maniquí

- ¿sabes si el hotel Darlian esta cerca de aquí?

- si esta a tres manzanas a la izquierda... ¿acaso vas a la presentación de Patrick Zala?

- sus creaciones son muy populares -dice el pelinegro

- las odio... la ropa de Patrick Zala lo odio. - la joven cambia su semblante dulce a uno hostil, los chicos al escuchar sus palabras guardan silencio unos pocos momentos

- listo!! tiene un pelo muy hermoso -dice Kira insinuándole

- ¡gracias!

- Shinn ahora que lo pienso, no es tan común ver una cabellera tan larga...

- ¡muchas gracias!- la joven se sonroja mucho al escuchar aquellos piropos dirigidos a ella - pero saben, como tengo un carácter muy fuerte y poco pecho, es lo único que me hace parecer una chica... - la rubia voltea, para que los chicos miren el largo que tiene su cabellos

- ¡Koh! Kira!! échame una mano con esto, por favor!- grita una de las vendedoras que esta arreglando uno de los maniquís de la entrada

- ¿es que no puedes hacer nada sola? - dice molesto

- oye tu, no me digas que además piensas combinar ese colores...-Shinn, rápidamente se dirige a ver lo que estaba haciendo su colega, para evitar que cometiera un error.

- chica - dice dirigiéndose a la rubia, Kira - ahora te traigo un peine espérame.

- ¿eh?- dice extrañada la chica, al ver la reacción del castaño - será mejor que page mi deuda con ellos, por ayudarme con lo de cabello... - la joven se acerca la vendedora - a ver... ¿me permites?

**_Después De Un Momento._**

- aquí tengo el peine... ¿eh? ¿señorita?- Kira se acerca a preguntarle a la vendedora si ah visto a la chica - ¡Oh! -dice percatándose del hermoso modelo que luce el maniquí - ¡así queda perfecto! ¡que armonioso!

- ahhh de verdad!! -dice Shinn percatándose él, también -queda muy elegante al cogerlo simplemente así... lo has hecho muy bien.

- te equivocas, no he sido yo, sino la chica que acaba de irse...

- ¿eh? -los jóvenes quedan sorprendidos, al ver tan hermosa combinación

...

En las pasarelas del centro comercial

- así que son tres manzanas...-la joven sigue su camino hacia el hotel Darlian, pero sus pensamientos siguen en las nubes -...HUM... esos chicos si que eran guapos...que suerte que me no tuve que cortármelo -dice tomando un pequeño mechón, el parecer era el mismo que se había quedado enganchado en el maniquí. - pero que demonios estoy pensando!! no, no debo pensar en eso, ya que he tomado una decisión con respecto al amor... Además - la chica cierra sus ojos para recordar un hermoso sueño

**-- Flash back --**

- cuando era pequeña... mi madre, que era modelo, me llevo a una fiesta -dice mientras ella visualiza en su mente, una imagen de una pequeña niña, de cabellos dorados hasta los hombros. - ella estaba muy ocupada saludando a todos y me había dejado entre los adultos, pero justo cuando empezaba a sentirme sola...

- ¿A ti también te han traído tus padres?

- aparece un chico desconocido...

- que hermosos cabellos rubios... parecen los de una muñeca - el chico extiende su mano para así acariciar esos cautivadores cabellos

- en algún punto me comparo con mi madre y eso me hizo muy feliz, pero ahora que lo pienso esa fue la primera vez que alguien decía una cosa linda de mí. Además fue por eso que no me teñido ni me he hecho una permanente...fue por él que me he dejado el pelo largo...- la rubia se detiene, a mitad de la calle, y mira el bello cielo que esta haciendo - AHH!! pero es una lastima; que ya no me acuerde de su rostro, a pesar que nunca más lo vi, él ha sido mi primer amor...-la joven muestra una sonrisa muy alegre al recordar tan buenos momentos de su niñez - bueno, ya basta de recuerdos...

**-- Fin del Flash back --**

A las afueras del hotel Darlian

- ¡el show va a comenzar! lo transmitirán a través del video-Wall -la joven se encuentra enfrene de su tan añorado lugar, el cual observa con mucha pena al ver tanta gente reunida a sus afueras.

...

Al Interior De Hotel  
- La marca internacional de Patrick Zala se enorgullece de presentar, su colección otoño invierno. - dice el animador del desfile mientras presenta a una encantadora modelo, luciendo un vestido escotado y extremadamente vulgar, por dónde lo miren. - Hoy oficialmente dará a conocer su nueva línea de diseño, por favor démosle la bienvenida a esta nueva colección.

- ¿porque?... ¿porque ese hombre? lo odio -dice con rencor, pero cambia rápidamente aún semblante angustiado - si yo prometí, que no me enamoraría hasta cumplir mi objetivo y que tampoco lloraría nunca más -dice derramando lágrimas, las cuales fluyen por su cálido rostro - ¡si!, estas serán mis últimas lagrimas ¡lo juro! - una reconfortante mano amiga, acaricia la cabeza de la joven, pero también le coloca un hermoso sombrero, para que así cubriera el rostro de la chica; ya que de él caían lagrimas de tristeza.

- ¿eh?... ¿un sombrero...? - la rubia mira sorprendida, a aquella hermosa y pura sonrisa que tenia enfrente de ella - que guapo... y como brilla su pelo azul...

- Alex!!- grita una voz, la cual llamaba al joven; haciendo que este, se vaya sin decir nada

- o- oye, tu sombrero!- la joven trata de alcanzarlo, pero lo pierde de vista - aquel chico, intentaba consolarme... era muy guapo, como me gustaría hacer ropa para esta clase de personas...- la chica, se volea y mira una televisora la cual trasmite el desfile - si, por eso he decidido entrar en el instituto de diseño y a partir de mañana me esforzare al máximo, para ¡superar cueste lo que me cueste! a Patrick Zala.

...

Instituto Arcángel  
Ceremonia De Inauguración Del Instituto...

((Discurso de la ceremonia))

- Muchos de nuestros, diseñadores del país se licenciaron aquí - un hombre medio regordete, que se encuentra enfrente de todos dando inicio a la ceremonia - así comienza el ciclo de selectivo correspondiente al octavo año de la era cósmica. Hoy tenemos como invitados especiales a los señores... Syegel Clyne Y Patrick Zala.

- es Patrick Zala

- ¡si, es él!

- yo adoro la colección Silver

- es que pueden usarla tanto como chicos, como adultos- los estudiantes, que estaban en la ceremonia de iniciación, no dejaban de aclamar al mejor de los diseñadores del país y eso hacer que la rubia se dirija al estrado.

- por favor, guarden silencio... estudiantes silencio, por favor -el hombre espera a que guarden silencio, para presentar a la mejor de los postulados de este año - ahora escucharemos las palabras de la representante de los nuevos estudiantes...la señorita Cagalli Yula Athha...- una hermosa joven es postra en el estrado, muy decididamente, mientras que sus compañeros arman alboroto.

- ella es quien obtuvo la mayor puntuación en el examen de ingreso, ¿no?

- es esa chica

- guarden silencio!! que ya va a hablar

- ...la razón por la cual he elegido este instituto...tiene que ver con mi afán de superar al creador de los diseños Silver que en realidad son tan infantiles... ¡que podrían habérsele ocurrido hasta a un niño de kínder! - los presenten al escuchar lo dicho se alborotan

- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?- uno del los maestros la fuerza a descender del escenario

- eso era todo lo que tenia que decir - la joven desciende por su propia voluntad.

- que atrevida

- seguro la expulsaran...

- Sr. Patrick, le pido mil disculpas -dice uno de los maestros

- está bien, no es malo tener esa actitud. -el hombre solo finge una sonrisa, para aparentar su enfado - Así que se llama Cagalli Yula Athha -dice con cierta ironía - vaya chica jajajaja...

...

**_Tiempo Después..._**

Se escucha una voz, por xilófono, en todo el instituto la cual dice

- Pronto comenzara el festival de bienvenida para los nuevos miembros del instituto. Por favor los alumnos que participan en la muestra deben darse prisa.

En los pasillos de la institución se ve a una bella rubia, la cual lleva su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo.

- parece con los de segundo y tercero mostraran una exhibición, y los modelos serán ellos mismos - la joven sigue su camino con un libro entre sus manos, el cual era un afiche de los eventos.

- ¡es el curso de los artistas! ahhh!! - en el pasillo, de cambio, habían un gran numero de jovencitas admirando a dos jóvenes.

- ¿artistas? ¿hay un curso para artistas en este instituto? -se pregunta Cagalli - que raro!! no estaba informada de eso.

- así que te has recogido el pelo, para que no se te enganche, ¿eh? - Cagalli voltea a ver quien le habla y ve a dos jóvenes bien parecidos, pero algo familiares

- ¿eh? ah... ¿vosotros?

- menudo discursito te has echado hoy...

Tiempo Después A Las Afueras Del Campus

- ¡ah! es la chica que a hablado hace un rato...

- ¿será conocida suya? - las chicas que estaba a las afueras de la institución no dejaban de mirar a la rubia, quien platicaba con los chicos

- que suerte tiene!!

Dentro De La Plática

- ¿ustedes son alumnos de aquí?

- justo iba a preguntarte lo mismo -dice Shinn muy divertido, por el encuentro - Ahora entiendo lo del chal en el maniquí

- ahhh verdad!! perdón por irme si avisar - la joven platica muy amenamente con los dos chicos

- bueno no te hemos dicho nuestros nombres, mi nombre es Shinn Asuka y voy en segundo del curso de distribución y él es Kira Yamato y va en segundo del curso de industria.

- y ¿su nombre es señorita? - pregunta muy cariñosamente Kira, tomándola por el hombro

- Cagalli Yula Athha -contesta nerviosa - disculpen!! ayer ustedes estaban en esa tienda por... ¿trabajan ahí?

- no, no esa tienda nos fue asignada por el instituto ... ya que es parte del plan de estudio

- ya veo...

- ¿y el curso para artistas?

- NAH... eso es más bien como un mote.

- ¿como que un mote? -dice más curiosa Cagalli

- en realidad hay verdaderos artistas -dice Shinn muy contento - Mira Cagalli-chan precisamente esta a punto de hacer su entrada en escena al festival.

- ¿eh? ¿de que hablas?

- ¡Alex! - el joven castaño, grita su nombre y así aparece un peliazul en patineta, el cual cruza la muralla de un salto.

- ¿eh? él es...-dice sorprendida de ver el rostro de la persona que la ayudo ayer

- ¡la chica guapa de ayer!- dice Athrun mientras va arriba de la patineta en el aire, y así distrayéndose y cayendo al suelo.

- cuidado... Alex frena!! -gritan sus amigos

- KYAAA!!

- AI!! AHH!! que dolor... espero que no la haya pasado nada - dice el chico mientras se levante de encima de la joven - Oye ¿como puedes quedarte parada enfrente mío de esa manera? - Cagalli, al notar que el peliazul estaba encima de ella, se sorprende y se queda pasmada -¡no ves que es peligroso!-dice pegándole, con su dedo, en la frente para que ella reaccione del golpe.

- ...

_**Momentos Después...**_

- él es Alexander Dino, pero le llamamos Alex- le presenta Shinn - va en segundo del curso de ropa.

- ...- Cagalli, aún estaba media lerda por el golpe y no es capas de responder nada.

- ¿eh? tú eres... la chica de ayer - Alex se acerca a ella y la pone de pie.

- ¿Me recuerdas? -dice avergonzada la joven de sentir las manos del chico en su vientre

- ahhh lo siento!! ¿te encuentras bien? -el peliazul quita su mano rápidamente

- vaya con que Alex también la conoce -dice molesto Kira

- y ¿que fue lo pasó ayer? -el curioso de Shinn se acerca a Alex, para que le cuente

- que mal... dirá que me vio llorando - Cagalli voltea su rostro en forma de vergüenza mientras piensa eso, Alex nota su preocupación y dice

- nada...mejor dicho lo que pasó es un secreto -Alex, toma a Cagalli de los hombros y la voltea, para quedar frente a ella, y coloca su dedo en los labios de ella - Se-cre-to... ¿vale?- dice guiñando un ojo

- ¿ehh?

- Alex ¿de que hablas?

- ¡eso no es justo!

- vamos no seas así

- ¿ha callado por mí? - piensa Cagalli, en las nubes

- ya dejémoslo así - dice el peliazul muy divertido, por la reacción de sus amigos

- Alex, ¡ya empieza el evento! -Kira, cambia el tema muy rápidamente

- vale ya voy...- dice para adelantar a sus amigos - oye tu, todavía no se tu nombre -Alex toca levemente el hombro de la rubia

- C-Cagalli Yula...-la joven se sonroja al pronunciar su nombre

- Yula ¿por que llevas el pelo recogido? vaya desperdicio - el joven suelta el cabello de la chica y lo toma entre sus dedos - que hermoso cabello rubio...parece el de una muñeca - Cagalli al escuchar aquellas palabras, queda paralizada.

- por favor no pronuncies esas palabras con esa mirada-dice volteando a ver al joven que las pronuncia - esas palabras son las que aparecen en mi recuerdo- Cagalli, lo único que pudo hace es salir corriendo y dejar al chico solo a la distancia.

- me ha hecho recordar al chico de mi pasado...- la joven se detiene, a mitad del parque, y colocando sus manos en su rostro - ¿...porque? ¿siento este calor en mis orejas? ¿Por qué me late con tanta fuerza el corazón?- esas palabras son las únicas que merodean la mente de Cagalli -yo...y yo, ¿porque?

...

En La Sala De Administración Del Instituto Arcángel  
Se encuentran dos personas discutiendo.

...vaya discurso de esa representante ¿no Patrick? - se dirige hacia él, un importante representante del ámbito del modelaje, como lo es Syegel Clyne.

- JA JA... solo ha sido un exceso de confianza de una niña que no tiene idea de lo exigente que es el mundo de la moda.- dice muy seguro el hombre

- sin embargo, me ha hecho recordar... un rumor sobre la colección Silver- el representante Clyne, se dirigen el forma burlesca a al hombre -si esos rumores fueran verdad, tendría su edad...

- ¿eh?- Patrick se molesta - ¿que tratas de decir?

- hace 10 años se dijo que el diseño de la serie Silver, el cual hizo famoso, al diseñador, Patrick Zala... fue creado por un niño de 5 años, para ganar el premio mundial, pero ese diseño fue robado y ultrajado por un hombre, el cual recibió todos los meritos de esos diseños.

- ¡vaya!- el diseñador mas famoso, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacías la ventana - ¿que piensas hacer? salir a fuera o a los medios a gritarlo,... ¿sabes? el mundo no te creerá -dice con irónico - el representante Clyne, guarda silencio y solo observa al que se supone, que es él mejor diseñador del Japón.

- ¿que harás Cagalli Yula Athha? -se pregunta el hombre

...

El viento que mese los arboles del parque, lleva en sus soplidos unas palabras que se manifiestan con cierta tristeza, por los labios de una joven con sed de venganza.  
- Lo jure... Jure que no me enamoraría de nadie...!hasta superar a Patrick Zala! y hacerlo cae, tal como él lo hizo con mi familia - la joven levanta su rostro, el cual mostraba decisión - le hare pagar todo y cada sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar, no importa si me llevo la vida haciéndolo

Aquellas palabras se escuchan en todo el parque, pero aun más en el corazón manchado por la venganza de la joven...

_**En El Próximo Capitulo: Amistad Inmadura Y Sentimientos Con Fundidos **_

_**No Se Lo Pierdan **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ºoO Wo Ai Nii Ooº_**

_**Escenas del Capitulo Anterior…**_

- Cagalli ¿por que llevas el pelo recogido? vaya desperdicio – el joven suelta los cabellos de la chica y los toma entre sus dedos – que hermoso cabello rubio…parece el de una muñeca – Cagalli al escuchar aquellas palabras, queda paralizada.

- por favor… no pronuncies esas palabras con esa mirada -dice volteando a ver al joven que las pronunciaba – esas palabras son las que aparecen en mi recuerdo- Cagalli, lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo y dejar al chico solo a la distancia.

- me ha hecho recordar al chico de mi pasado…- la joven se detiene, a mitad del parque, y colocando sus manos en su rostro - ¿…porque? ¿siento este calor en mis orejas? ¿Por qué me late con tanta fuerza el corazón?- esas palabras son las únicas que merodean la mente de Cagalli – yo…si yo, ¿porque?

**…**

_**Capitulo 02:** Amistad Inmadura Y Sentimientos Con Fundidos…_

_**Días Después en el Instituto…**_

_((Clase de fábrica y diseño)) _

_Discurso del profesor…_

- No sirve de nada diseñar bien… si uno no sabe fabricar prendas. – un hombre de cabellos castaños, hasta los hombros, se dirige hacia sus alumnos y les explica las normas y contrarreforma del sistema – por eso, además de los cursos de ropa, industria y distribución, aquí también se aprenden técnicas de confección, ¡así que les deseo lo mejor en este curso! –dice el profesor con una gran sonrisa – y bueno Cagalli-san… ¡espero que hagas algo que supere a Patrick Zala!-dice el profesor en tono burlón a uno de sus alumnos.

- parece que ese discurso me ha puesto en los ojos del huracán.-dice con una gota en la cabeza

_**-- Flash back --**_

- quiero superar al creador de los diseños Silver que en realidad son tan infantiles… ¡que podrían habérsele ocurrido hasta a un niño de kínder!

**_-- Fin Flash back --_**

- Hay Dios… ¿que hare? – la joven camina por el pasillo, hacia la cafetería, - ¿que hare con esto? –dice mirando a su alrededor – parece que soy la entretención del Instituto…

- ¡mira es ella!

- ¿eh?

- ¡esa es la chica del discurso!

- tienes razón… -todos los alumnos miran a la rubia, la cual entra a la cafetería

- en fin… ahora tendré que aguantarme –Cagalli solo se peina los cabellos, con su mano, en signo de rebeldía

- señorita su menú Nº1 –dice una de las empleada de la cafetería, entregándole la bandeja de comida

- ahh!! ¡que suerte! era el ultimo

- ¡yo también quería un menú 1! –dice una voz un tanto familiar, en el oído de la joven

- oye ¡no me grites en el oído…! ¿eres idiota o que? –la rubia voltea enfurecida, para ver el rostro del Idiota – ¡pero si eres tu!

- Hola Cagalli!! – saluda un chico, de cabellos azules, con una gran sonrisa, pero picaresca, para ella.

- Hola Cagalli-chan –saludan dos chicos más a sus espaldas – Parece que ese discurso te ha transformado en una estrella ¿eh?

- ¡vale! paren de recordármelo, por favor –dice la joven ya derrotada – ya estoy artaaaa!!

**_..._**

**_Momentos después…_**

_En el comedor de la cafetería_

- Ahh!! ¡demonios!... yo decidí esta mañana, que me iba a comer el menú Nº1 – dice Athrun, sentándose a la mesa junto a Cagalli – oye!! – dice el peliazul mira la bandeja de la chica.

- ¡si! ¿que deseas?- responde sin mirarlo a la cara ya que sabia lo que él iba a decir

- ¡dame la mitad!

- ¿que?... oye ¡no me fastidies! y comete lo que te has comprado…

- Mmm…-dice serie el sujeto, cerrando sus ojos y colocando su mano en el mentón, de forma desafiante – no sé, por que siento que una niña llorona anda por aquí… - un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Cagalli

- ¡vale! toma un poco – Athrun recibe el plato, pero tan solo saca una cosa de la bandeja – ¡¿quien te dijo que podías comerte el Flan?! –dice furiosa al ver que el peliazul se comía el postre – ahhh!! y yo que había elegido el menú 1 por el postre –la rubia dice empezando hacer berrinche, en tanto Athrun al notar la pataleta de la chica la toma, por rostro y la acerca a él.

- ¿quieres un poco? – Athrun, acerca el rostro de la joven, hasta una distancia favorable para besar sus labios. Estando apunto de rozarlos se detiene y mira el rostro de Cagalli, el cual estaba todo colorado.

- ¿Qu-- -la rubia queda totalmente nerviosa al sentir el aliento del peliazul, tan cerca de su rostro

- ¡eres muy divertida! pareces un papel tornasol – dice muerto de la risa el chico, cruzando sus piernas una encima de la otra – A veces te poner azul y a veces roja XD

- ¡se esta burlando de mi! –dice apunto de perder la cordura – ya basta imbécil!! – Cagalli golpea, la mesa al levantarse de ella, y se retira.

- ah ¿te has enfadado? - Athrun, solo la ignora hasta que se retira – bueno chicos me retiro, después nos vemos – el joven toma su chaqueta y se va corriendo

- parece que a Alex le interesa Cagalli-chan

- no digas tontería Shinn!! – el castaño voltea su rostro molesto hacia otro lado

- parece que Alex, no es el único interesado aquí

- ¿que has dicho?

- No nada… -dice con un sonrisa picaresca

**_…_**

En El Pasillo Del Campus

- Cagalli, perdóname… no lo tomes así, ¿Vale…?

- el corazón no deja de latirme –piensa Cagalli, mientras huye de Athrun

- ¡ah…! un poster de la colección de Patrick Zala – la rubia al oír eso voltea a mirar

- al final te has dado la vuelta –dice con un pura sonrisa

- no puedo… resistirme a esa sonrisa… – piensa la joven mientras los tonos de su cara cambian a rojizo.

- No lo vi, porque he llegado tarde, pero me han dicho… que en la ceremonia tuviste una discusión con el mismísimo Patrick Zala – Cagalli, al escuchar lo dicho por el joven esconde su rostro enrojecido – y también que lo has dejado en ridículo, poniendo a su serie Silver, al nivel de kínder… ¡Vaya que coraje!

- ¡…yo! ¡he dicho la verdad! por culpa de ese sujeto, mi familia… - Cagalli al no aguantar la rabia que siente en su pecho, se desquita con el pobre peliazul – !!tu solo déjame en paz!!

- ¿eh?-dice sin entender nada – ¡Cagalli!, ¡Cagalli! ¿que he hecho? - Cagalli, lo único que hace es huir de él - Maldición!!

- No Debía hablar de esto con nadie… ¡soy una tonta! - la joven se detiene y mira hacia atrás - …ah…todavía tengo su sombrero, debería preguntarle cuando puedo devolvérselo – piensa Cagalli recordando el rostro Athrun – no me queda otra tengo que volver – la rubia camina dudosa ya que sabia que no iba a preguntarle eso, sino porque quería verle de nuevo, para disculparse –Alex… -dice dando la vuelta al pasillo, pero al ver a una chica con Alex, se detiene.

- ¡…tú me gustas!

- ¿se le esta declarando? UHH…!que mal momento, he elegido! –dice un tanto confundida – es muy mona… es la típica chica que provoca en los hombres el deseo de protección… ¡Es todo lo contrario a mi! –dice mirándose en el espejo de la pared

- por favor lee esta carta…- la joven pelirroja le entrega la carta tímidamente

- Incluso puedo imaginar la cara de baboso que debe tener este sujeto ahora…-dice celosamente, escondida detrás del muro escuchando

- esto…perdona pero…Meyrin -dice ya aburrido Athrun de la pelirroja

- ¿sabes algo? he ingresado a este instituto solo por ti- Athrun, al escuchar eso se molestas y se altera

- ¡¿Qué tonterías es esa?! –las dos chicas quedan pasmadas, por el grito –no entiendo como puedes decir semejante ¡tontería!... todos los que cursan aquí lo hacen, porque aman diseñar ropa y porque están tratando de cumplir sus sueños, pero tu… ¡eres lo peor! –dice con despreció -¡¡yo jamás podría salir con alguien con una mentalidad tan mediocre!!

- y-yo… - la joven pelirroja no sabe que hacer, solo retrocede y sale corriendo, después del regaño del peliazul

- ¡oye tú!

- ¿eh? – Athrun voltea su mirada hacia atrás, que es donde lo llaman, pero al hacerlo recibe una cachetada de Cagalli

- ¡Cagalli! ¿Qué haces…? –dice sin entender nada

- ¿N-no podrías decírselo de otra forma? ¡has sido muy cruel!

- ¿Quién es más cruel? ¿sabias que hay gente que se esfuerza mucho para ser diseñador y no puede ingresar, porque gañanes como esa chica ocupan los lugares…?

- eso a mi no me importa!!

- te diré algo, yo no he venido aquí para jugar –el joven la mira con una cara queda miedo, para cual quiera – Que pena, creí que pensarías más o menos como yo…

- que frialdad…- piensa Cagalli al verlo partir -…aunque en realidad lo entiendo… -la rubia cierra sus ojos y piensa – yo también entre al Arcángel con la idea de convertirme en una diseñadora y superar a ese Zala… Incluso prometí no enamorarme hasta entonces, pero ¿porque tuve que conocer a alguien como él…? ¿será que por él seria capas de romper mi promesa? te… te odio Alex

**_…_**

Patrick Zala - Atelier –

- ¿lo han escuchado?

- pero yo lo he oído.

- ¿eh? no puede ser cierto

- ¿Qué lo serie Silver que? – en el Atelier del diseñador mas famoso de Japón, se escuchan unos rumores los cuales alborotan a los trabajadores

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿porque tanto alboroto? –un hombre, de cabellos grises, se centra en el centro del Atelier

- ah… ¡Maestro! –una linda señorita se acerca a Patrick Zala

- ¿quien les ha contado ese rumor?

- Maestro ha sido el Sr. Clyne

- y ¿que cosa les conto? –pregunto con miedo y rabia el hombre.

- ha dicho algo sobre un rumor respecto a la serie Silver…

- ¿que? –dice con recelo

- dijo que el diseño era robado… y que originalmente era creación de un niño…

- ufff… -el hombre deja salir un suspiro –oír todos supongamos que Silver no tuvo un origen legitimo… ¿creen que entonces hubiera sido reconocido en todo el mundo? – dice el hombre muy seguro - venga no solo quiero que no os dejéis confundir por simples chismorreos y ¡también quiero que sientan orgullosos de poder trabajar junto a mí! el mejor diseñador de Japón -el hombre ya no podía mas con su enorme ego, pero algún día ese ego será pisoteado – y ahora a seguir con lo que estaban -dice aplaudiendo el hombre. Después de eso se retira de la habitación y se dirige a su despacho personal

- …si soy yo quiero que investigue algo con urgencia – dice Patrick con una sonrisa malévola, por teléfono – es sobre los concursantes del premio Saien de hace diez años, y si hay alguna relación con una tal Cagalli Yula Athha, de primer año del instituto Arcángel. - Aquella conversación siguió por horas y horas, hasta llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, encontrando así respuestas a sus dudas, las cuales produjeron escalofríos en el cuerpo del hombre.

_**…**_

**_Días Después..._**

En las calles de una avenida muy lujosa, se ve a una linda joven caminar esas horas de la noche.

- quien me entiende… primero le pego, porque fue cruel con una chica y después me siento feliz, porque soy especial para él.

**_-- Flash back --_**

En el salón de los de segundo año.

- ¿eh? ¿Alex, ha faltado hoy? –dice la rubia con un paquete entre sus manos.

- ¡si! ya lleva dos días, sin justificación –dice el pelinegro sentado en las escaleras, cosiendo un hermoso chal.

- nosotros también estamos preocupados… -Kira, la abraza por la cintura mientras le conversa

- ¡oye! Cagalli-chan, porque no vas a ver si esta bien

- ¿y-y por que debería ir yo…? ¿Shinn? –la rubia se pone nerviosa, dejando salir un leve color rojizo de sus mejillas

- porque eres la primera chica con quien Alex se divierte tanto… tal vez seas especial para él -dice guiñándole el ojo, de forma picaresca el pelinegro y Kira al ver el color rojizo de las mejillas de la joven la suelta.

_**-- Fin Flash back --**_

- DIN DONG, DIN DING – la rubia se encuentra parada, frente a la puesta del departamento de Athrun, tocando el timbre del cual no recibe respuesta -¿ehh…? ¿no estará? ¿estará durmiendo? - la joven al no recibir señales de Athrun, se apoya en la puesta del departamento la cual, parece que no había sido cerrada y gracias a eso se cae hacia atrás, se cae de espadas -que demonios!! –dice la joven adolorida en el recibidor -que descuido, ha dejado la puesta abierta, pero bueno ya estoy aquí –la joven se quita sus zapatos, los que deja en el recibidor y pasa al pasillo - c-con permiso ¿Alex? - Cagalli, entra a una habitación la cual estaba cubierta de hojas de papel, por donde ella mirara – ¿que es esto? –dice la joven observando todo el despelote que tenia el chico - una montaña de bocetos… ¿eh? – Cagalli al notar que en esa montaña de bocetos, se encontraba recostada una ciruela familiar, se hacer a ver quien es…

- ¿ha hecho todo esto él solo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá llevado?- la rubia lo observa embobada, al ver el lindo y dulce rostro del peliazul dormido - ¡no es momento para quedarme mirándolo! !!Alex despierta!! – Dice Cagalli zamarreándolo – ¿que hare y si esta enfermo…?

- UH…-Athrun reacciona a los zamarreones de la chica

- ¡oye! ¿te encuentras bien?

- …tengo mucha hambre. – Cagalli, al escuchar eso del joven, que esta entre sus brazos, solo deja caer una lágrima en su cabeza.

**_Más tarde…_**

Se encontraba comiendo en el piso

- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué ya han pasado dos días?! –dice Athrun despreocupado

- ¡voy a matarlo! de vuélveme mis preocupaciones –piensa la rubia

- ¡gracias! por hacerme la comida tiene una pinta estupenda. –dice el joven con una pura y inocente sonrisa

- bueno supongo que esa sonrisa hace que se lo perdone todo –piensa mirándolo de reojo – esto… que cantidad de bocetos… ¿todo esto has hecho en dos días? –pregunta Cagalli, estirando sus piernas, dormidas, en el suelo

- sí… es que una vez que empiezo no puedo parar

- verdaderamente amas lo que hacer…- esta vez Cagalli le regala una hermosa y pura sonrisa – sin embargo…hay algo raro que… -piensa mientras observa un boceto, que hay frente de sus pies

- ¿y tu? seguro que me has venido a reñirme por lo de esa chica ¿no…? – Athrun se acerca a ella para así ver su rostro pensativo –debo confesar que he estado pensando en lo que dije.

- ¡no! no he venido a eso… he venido a devolverte esto –dice entregándole un paquete

- ah, ya veo

- dime… lo que has pensado Alex, sobre aquella chica –

_**En Dicha Conversación**_

- pero es que las mujeres a pensar de ser tan delicadas siempre quieren hacerse las fuertes, las que toman la iniciativa. La verdad es que a veces no sé como tratar con ellas… - el peliazul se acomoda, en el suelo, tomando una posición un tanto sexy, él pasa a llevar su mecho de cabellos, con su mano, quedando con la mano acomodada en la rodilla.

- …ah, ya sé lo que me parecía raro en sus bocetos –piensa Cagalli al ver la pose del chico -de todos los diseños que ha hecho, ninguno es para ropa femenina… ¿porque será? –piensa muy curiosa de saber la razón – ¡oye! Alex… esto ¿y que piensas de mi? – Cagalli cuando le pregunta eso, viene a su mente las palabras de Shinn

- tal vez seas especial, para él

- AH… –suspira Athrun -contigo no hay problema, para mi eres como un colega más… No te enfades, pero no pareces una chica – Cagalli, al escuchar lo dicho se le caía la cara de vergüenza, pero también se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. – Ah discúlpame un momento - Athrun se levanta a atender el teléfono - ¿…diga?

- …soy patética… -dice la rubia en el piso, con sus cabellos cubriendo su cara

- ¿eh? –Athrun, siente una puerta cerrarse en el ínstate que él esta el teléfono

- ¡sí que era especial para él! – la joven corre del edición, hasta la calle con el rostro cubierto -¡pero en el sentido de que ni siquiera me considera una chica!

- lo que pasó en la cafetería… esa sonrisa alegre ¿Cómo no me di cuanta de que la cosa iba por otro lado? –Cagalli, se detiene a la mitad del cruce peatonal – En fin… supongo que es lo mas normal… teniendo este carácter y siendo tan tetiplana, te traten como a un chico – la chica se queda en la distancia del silencio, después de darse cuenta que aquel sentimiento que ella sentía era más que un amargo sufrimiento que solo ella sentía y compartía…

_**Continuara…**_

_**En El Próximo Capitulo:** La verdad sale a la luz, ¡¿Qué haré?! _

**No se lo pierdan!! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap a mi me gusta mucho, por favor dejen comentario, criticas o reclamos xD o a mi Mail. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap bye!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ºoO Wo ai nii Ooº**_

**Capitulo 03: La verdad sale a la luz ¿Qué hare?**

En una desolada noche a la luz de la luna, las calles de una ciudad se ven envueltas por los fríos vientos del anochecer.

A esas altas horas de la madrugada, aun en un departamento continuaba la luz encendida dejando ver una silueta recostada en un moderno escritorio. El ventanal que conectaba a la calle, dejaba correr una brisa fresca en la habitación sin importar lo helado que estuviera afuera, también permitía que la luna nueva alumbrara a dicha joven deprimida para animarla de alguna forma.

La joven se encontraba nerviosamente trabajando, pero aún cuando sus manos dibujaban, un hermoso boceto, su mente se encontraba en otro lado.

- ¡AHH…! –gritaba histérica Cagalli, ya que aun cuando el diseño era perfecto, para ella no lo era y ese hermoso dibujo terminaba en una horrenda bola de papel tirada en el suelo, de su habitación, al igual que muchos más.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo concentrarme en los deberes… FLAP –decía tirando otra bola de papel al piso

- Y se la razón… - al no ver resultado alguno de su trabajo, solo se deja caer en su cama ya rendida - ¡…Alex Dino! ¡Es culpa tuya! – la rubia continuaba mirando el techo de su habitación algo pensativa, pero también algo angustiada

- ¿Por qué querrá ser diseñador?, ¿Por qué vivirá solo? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de él… ¡Soy una tonta el solo me ve como una colega ni siquiera como chica! - Cagalli aun recordaba esas palabras dichos por el joven y no podía sacárselas de la mente aunque quisiera, ella llego aun momento a darse cuenta que tanta curiosidad que tenia hacia él era por una razón, pero no quería aceptarlo ya que cuando lo pensaba a su mente venían unas palabras.

- Juro que no me enamorare de nadie… Hasta superar a Patrick Zala… -pensaba cada día que pasaba, aunque una parte de ella le decía que eso iba hacer muy difícil.

- ¿Porque pienso que será difícil? ¿será por él? –decía mientras que el sueño la envolvía poco a poco en una cálida noche

**…**

**Al día siguiente en el instituto Arcángel**

Se realizaba un torneo deportivo en donde participaban todos los alumnos sin importar el curso o taller en el que se encontraran.

Cagalli, quien se encontraba a las afueras del gimnasio, vestía un poleron, de color negro con las insignia de RB, unos pantaloncillos de color blanco y dos colitas que sujetaban su largo cabellos.

- Parece que este tipo de eventos también es común en los institutos de diseño – decía mirando a su alrededor mientras entraba al gimnasio, cuando ya se encuentra adentro escucha una centena de gritos de chicas histéricas.

- ¡Allí es el partido entre la clase de Alex y Kira!

- ¡¡Vamos a verlos!!

- Alex se ve guapísimo… AHH!!

- ¿Alex también participa? –Cagalli al acercarse hacia la muchedumbre que se estaba formando en el campo H solo muestra una cara de asombro, mientras, ve a un peliazul anotando una clavada en la sesta.

- No puede ser…- decía impresionada la joven

- ¡Ha anotado otro tanto!

- Alex es increíble.

- ¡Que guay que vamos al mismo curso! –gritaban emocionadas la jóvenes enloquecidas en el publico.

Cagalli al verlo jugar tan bien no se dio cuanta que su pálido rostro se estaba volviendo rojizo, sus manos cubrían su boca como muestra de asombro, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del peliazul y de sus labios salían unas palabras que ni ella misma controlaba al parecer se encontraba hipnotizada o eso parecía.

- … Supongo que en la vida hay cosas que no pueden evitarse… Maldita sea… ¿Por qué será tan guapo?

Después de 5 minutos el partido había terminado y una voz anunciaba al ganador.

- el equipo B gana- decía una voz desde un micrófono – Ahora que se presenten en la cancha los equipos femeninos

Alex quien estaba descansando a un lado de la cancha siente un gran alboroto viniendo de ella.

- OOH!! –decía la multitud

- ¿Qué es todo ese barullo?

- viene del partido de las chicas de primero –Un castaño de ojos morados se postraba frente a Alex

- ¡Kira!

- Alex apropósito ¿Has visto quien es esa que juega tan bien…?

- ¿De que hablas? KIRA!!

- Ven conmigo. –el peliazul sigue a Kira y ve entre las jugadoras, de la cancha, a una chica de cabellos rubios, quien sostenía el balón entre sus manos y pasaba a las jugadoras del equipo contrario con una gran facilidad

- ¡Es Cagalli Yula! – pronunciaba sorprendido en cambio Cagalli jugaba, para olvidar y dejar su mente en blanco.

- Cuanto más quiero dejar de pensar… Menos puedo dejar de hacerlo, a lo mejor debo cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos – la rubia jugaba tan bien sin darse cuanta era como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, mientras, que su mente esta en otro lado

- tal vez así… -seguía pensando

- ¡¡Cagalli!! – se escucha una voz familiar viniendo de la multitud

- ¿Quien será? yo la conozco –dice saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¡¡Cagalli; estas jugando muy bien!! –gritaba emocionado al verla jugar Alex – ¡Eres genial! – Alex la alentaba con una tierna sonrisa.

- Alex… - Cagalli al quedar parada en la cancha, por los gritos del chico, solo lo mira sonrojada

- ¡Cuidado…! –grita la muchedumbre

La joven voltea al escuchar los gritos, pero lamentablemente es golpeada por el balón en la cara dándole justamente en la pinta de la nariz, por el impacto la rubia cae al suelo mientras se cubre su rostro.

- ¡NO puede ser! Mi nariz…!! –decía apunto de llorar por el dolor, mientras tanto en el publico se escuchaban murmullos confundidas con carcajadas.

- Tontos no se rían

- eso a debido doler je je je –se reina al verla tirada en el piso

A la rubia no le dolía tan solo el golpe sino la vergüenza que estaba pasando enfrente de todos, en realidad no le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás sino tenia vergüenza de mirar al chico de cabellos de azules.

- ¡¿Por qué tenia que pasarme algo así frente a él?!

- ¡Eres una tonta! - corría hacia ella gritando Alex – ¡Debes estar atenta al balón!

- ¡WAA! no vengas, no quiero que me veas así…

- pero ¿que dices?- Athrun hace todo lo contrario se acerca a ella, la toma entre sus fuertes brazos y le susurra en el oído.

- Si te sientes avergonzada, puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho…

- pero te voy a ensuciar la ropa… perdona –decía sonrojada

- eso es lo que menos. Venga, vamos a la enfermería – Athrun la toma entre sus abrazos y la lleva hacia la salida - ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? Alegrarse del dolor ajeno es lamentable –dijo enfurecido mientras salía del gimnasio rumbo a la enfermería.

- Al final he terminado en sus brazos… puedo sentir su aroma – la rubia se aferraba contra su camiseta con tanto agrado de sentir su pecho en su rostro que no se dio ni cuanta de lo que estaba pasando.

**Enfermeria...**

La joven recostada en la camilla se sentía tan tonta por dejar que la pelota la golpeara, pero aun así estaba feliz de estar en la misma habitación que el joven peliazul, mientras, esta recostada algo atontada por el golpe. Athrun al tener la polera manchada con sangre de la chica se la quita dejando ver aquella perfecta figura haciendo que Cagalli se sonrojara y pensara que le sangraría la nariz de nuevo.

- Por su cara femenina y su altura, pensé que seria un alfeñique… Pero tiene muy buen cuerpo –decía sin perder detalle de la espalda desnuda de Athrun.

- También pudo cargarme fácilmente… Que mal la nariz me va a sangrar otra vez – Cagalli rápidamente se cubre su nariz y boca, para así evitar la hemorragia.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser diseñador? -preguntaba de la nada la rubia, al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta cuando esté se sienta, en una banca, al frente de ella.

- vaya tu si que eres directa je je je -decía sin polera el joven sentado en una banca de madera

- Lo siento… -

- yo tengo un sueño –

- ¿eh? y ¿Qué clase de sueño es Alex? –preguntaba curiosa mientras se sentaba en la camilla

- Mi sueño es abrir una tienda junto a Shinn y Kira… ¿Sabes?, Shinn se encargara de los productos y la distribución, Kira de la decoración y yo de la fabricación de ropa. Entonces superar a Patrick Zala y ser el numero uno de Japón

- ya veo – Cagalli al escuchar su sueño se siento algo extraña no sabia porque, pero al parecer era la diferente que son ambos, aunque su meta sea la misma ellos eran muy diferente el uno del otro.

- ¿Sabes Algo…? Es la primera vez que alguien fuera de nosotros tres se entera del proyecto.

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Y porque me los has contado?

- ¿Por qué? la verdad no lo sé… - dijo sin titubear pero después de un momento respondió con una sonrisa – Ya esta, como te he visto llorando. Esta bien que tu sepas un secreto mío –Athrun le sonríe de una forma que otro chica jamás lo ha visto, Cagalli se siento muy relajada pero se da cuanta que esa sonrisa era para molestarla por lo llorona que es, cuando se da cuenta su rostro cambia a uno picaron.

- ya veo… - decía con una sonrisa fingida – ¿Saber Alex?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- P-pero vuestra tienda será la segunda, quiero decir que Mi tienda será la numero uno

- así… ya veo que estas mejor del pelotazo –decía pegándole con leve golpe con el dedo en la frente.

- acaso lo dudas – sonreía muerta de la risa la rubia

- Cagalli, ya es hora de que nos vayamos al Atelier… Tú también fuiste elegida ¿no?

- ¡si!

- prepárate ya ve hacer la Hora –

**Patrick Zala Office **

En una elegante Oficina, un hombre que desprendía recelo y avaricia, mira una fotografía de una joven, el nombre que estaba escrito en el formulario era Cagalli Yula Athha. El hombre miraba con amargura tan bella fotografía dejando un suspiro de miedo escapar de sus labios.

- Señor … - interrumpían al hombre pensativo en su oficina

- ¡si! –decía en tono molesto, pero servicial

- Los alumnos del instituto Arcángel ya están aquí, por favor venga al Atelier

- enseguida voy – Patrick se levanta de su asiento mira la fotografía por ultima vez, empuña su mano con molestia y se retira sin hacer ruido.

En las instalaciones del Atelier de Patrick Zala, Cagalli camina como perdida en los innumerables pasillos hasta que se encuentra con un grupo de chicas que al parecer trabajaban allí, las chicas solo la miran celosamente, Cagalli al sentir sus miradas sobre ella no puede evitarlas y sigue caminando en dirección a ellas. Al momento de pasar hombro con hombro con una de ellas, esa chica le grita.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Alex! – la chica la toma del brazo y la empuja contra la pared, Cagalli no pudo hacer nada mas que observar a las chicas enfurecidas, sin saber la razón

- El nunca se había relacionado con ninguna chica hasta ahora, ¡Segura que poco menos te le has tirado encima para que se fijara en ti!

- Además eres una insolente, has sido tremendamente descortés con el SR. Patrick Zala en la ceremonia por lo que he oído

- ¡No tiene ningún derecho de criticar a la serie Silver! – Cagalli hasta el momento había estado callada escuchando sus reclamos, pero lo ultimo dicho por las jóvenes había agotado la ultima gota de su paciencia dejándola mostrar como es en realidad ella.

- Si es por haber hablado mal del diseñador que tanto respetan puedo pedir disculpas, pero en lo que respecta a Silver –dijo pegando un gran golpe contra la pared para callar a las escandalosas

- ¡Soy yo la persona que mas derecho tiene en el mundo a decir lo que se me antoje! –decía mostrando su verdadero yo el cual es impulsivo y problemático.

- ¡¿Entienden lo que digo?!

Las chicas estaba aterrorizadas no eran capases de volverla a hablar como lo había hecho ante, solo la quedaron viendo llenas de miedo.

- Qué escandalosas –Athrun quien cruzaba por el mismo pasillo que las chicas, escucho toda la platica de las jovencillas -¿Quién ha dicho que tengo intenciones de acercarme a una chica en especial?

El peliazul toma a Cagalli por la espalda y cruza sus brazos por el cuello de la joven así dándole un gran susto a la rubia.

- Además a ella ni siquiera la considero como una mujer –decía mirando a las jóvenes quienes estaban embobadas - ¿No ven que es difícil diferencial entre su pecho y su espalda?

- vaya así que era eso.

- ya me parecía que tenía que ser algo así. –decían muy contentas las condenadas

- La relación que nosotros tenemos es la misma que la que puede haber entre dos colegas cual quiera.

- ya veo… ¿Qué bien o no chicas?

- vamos a contárselo a las demás.

- ¡sii! – después de lo dicho por el joven de cabellos azules, las chicas se retiraron sin mas ni menos. Cagalli no sabia que hacer, se sentía tan tonta y avergonzada de que el hombre por el que siento algo la trate de esa manera verdaderamente en ese momento tenia ganas de llorar a mares, pero primero que todo quería desligarse de él lo antes posible.

- ¡Alex! ¿Era necesario que dijeras todo eso de mí? – los cabellos de la joven cubrieron sus ojos – suélt… - La rubia estaba tan enojada con ella misma en vez de estar molesta con el sujeto que había dicho esas cosas.

- ¡Perdón! He dicho cosas muy crueles sobre ti, perdón… -dijo abrazándola cada vez más fuerte

- ¿…Acaso… solamente ha dicho eso para que me dejaran en paz? –pensaba mientras una tenue lagrima caía por su mejilla, pero no era de tristeza sino de felicidad. – Gracias… - susurro con una sonrisa

En cuestión de minutos Cagalli ya se había calmado, Athrun aun continuaba abrazándola con fuerzas hasta que…

- AH… Venga ¿Y ahora que mosca te ha picado? –dijo con una falsa sonrisa soltándose de las ataduras que la unían a Athrun

- Yo soy la primera en reconocer que parezco un chico y que no soy sensual… - Athrun la mira seriamente, Cagalli se asusto por ver ese tipo de actitud en él, el peliazul toma las manos de la joven y la besa en la mejilla con gran ternura, haciendo que está se sonroje.

- Alex… -susurra mientras ve el rostro de joven a una distancia favorable, su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más al sentir la suave mano que acariciaba su mejilla, mientras, que esos penetrantes ojos de color verde la miraban enamorados.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso… - el peliazul separa su rostro del de Cagalli y se retira muy nervioso así que decide adelantarse para que así la rubia no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo.

- no llegues tarde a la hora de reunión ¿eh? – Aun después de haberse ido Athrun el cuerpo de Cagalli continuaba temblando de la emoción, ella aun no podía reaccionar por completo después de todo lo sucedido, su corazón, su pecho no paraban de latir con tanta fuerza.

- ¿Por qué frente a Alex me siento como una mujer? –dice mientras se tomaba su rostro ruborizado entre sus manos. Después de tanto esperar Cagalli a que su corazón se calmara se da cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde para la reunión, intenta buscar la forma de salir de tan infinito pasillo.

- … Ya casi es la hora ¿E-eh? ¿Por qué puerta habrá ido Alex? será por esta… -dijo girando la perilla de una puerta.

- Uh, cuanta ropa…-decía mirando en su interior – creo que me he equivocado je… - dijo volteándose para irse, pero al volver a mirar la ropa se introduce en la habitación

- debí haberla traído conmigo –decía Athrun mientras la buscaba en el lugar que se encontraba antes – es posible que se pierda y llegue tarde ufff… –suspira de preocupación mientras pasa por el lado de una habitación que tenia la puerta abierta y ve en su interior y encuentra a la rubia con varios trajese en su manos

- ¿Qué hac… ¡Cagalli! – la joven seguía arrancando de los colgadores los vestidos con mucha rabia y enfado. Athrun sin saber el porque la sujeta para detenerla, pero ella se resiste.

- ¡Tonta no hagas eso!

- ¡¡ Déjame!! –dijo mientras se derrumbaba en el piso con todos los ventados esparcidos en el suelo

- ¿Todas estas prendas son de la serie Silver…? –preguntaba el peliazul al ver los diseños de los vestidos

- … ya me parecía raro…

- ¿Qué? –dijo mirando el rostro cabizbajo de la rubia

- que toda una colección llevara ese nombre…

- ¿De que hablas Cagalli?

- Esos son… Óyeme bien

- ¿eh?

- ¡¡Mis diseños!! –grito con rabia y angustia la joven arrodillada en el piso – ¡Yo cree la serie Silver cuando tenia 5 años!

Athrun solo pudo quedase mirando las lagrimas que caían de las mejillas de la rubia cabizbaja, no era capas de decirle nada, solo podía guardar silencio en estos momentos sin entender nada, lo único que se preguntaba al verla si lo que ella decía era cierto o ¿no?

**_Continuara…_**

**_Próximo Capitulo: Estoy Enamorada De Athrun. _**


End file.
